The present invention relates to a control system for executing control of displaying an image and reproducing a piece of music corresponding to a sound such as an ambient sound, and so on.
There has hitherto been a case of desiring to know, when talking by a mobile phone, an ambient condition of a speaker as the other party such as detecting whether the other speaker might feel embarrassed talking as in a train, a library etc.
There is, however, little ambient information conveyed from a voice, and it is difficult to exactly grasp the ambient condition.
Further, in the case of giving a call through IP (Internet Protocol) telephony and performing a voice chat between personal computers, an arbitrary image and a music file are transmitted to the other party for the communications. This scheme is, however, no more than transmitting the data specified by the user each time, and is incapable of objectively judging the user's ambient condition.